Words from the past
by writingblondie
Summary: Remus has an envelope from James and Lilly containing letters and a few mysterious objects. How does it affect Harry? What does it change about his search for the horcruxes? How does it affect Ginny? Stays with the main plot line in the books. This is my first story so keep that in mind! But still, please R R! HG RHr RT
1. Chapter 1: The Envelope

Hey everyone! Ok so this is my second story and my first chapter story. I already have it all writen so after i get my first review (so that i know putting up the rest of the story isn't pointless) ill post more chapters! It won't be a very long story but i hope it will be good :D

Summary: Remus has an envelope from James and Lilly containing letters and a few mysterious objects. How does it affect Harry? What does it change about his search for the horcruxes? Stays with the main plot line. HG, RHr, RT

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! (I wish!)

* * *

><p>"Harry." Remus said. Times were getting more tense by the moment. Remus understood that. It was just days away before Bill and Fleur's wedding and he knew what he had to do.<p>

*one year earlier*

"_Nymphadora, love? Can you do me a favor?" He asked his soon-to-be fiancé (he hoped)._

"_Sure hun."_

"_Never repeat what I'm about to tell you unless Harry himself asks."_

Remembering his talk with Nymphadora, Remus flooed to Grimwauld Place. The eerie feeling of emptiness surrounded him. He could still feel Sirius's presence. It dawned on him that he was the only Maurader left. Well, Maurader that could be considered a Maurader. He shook himself to rid the majority of the soot sitting on his clothing. _Where did he put it now? Right!_ Remus ran for the stairs remembering Sirius's clear but unfortunate instructions.

_*flashback*_

"_Remus. I know we haven't talked in a very long time since I was in Azkaban…"_

"_Which, by the way, I'm sorry about. I should have…"_

_Sirius cut him off. "I completely forgive you for everything but that's not what's important right now. The moment I was first locked up in Azkaban I realized my mistake. I never should have gone after Peter but you know me, I wasn't thinking. Now, I promised James that if he were to die while in hiding I would tell you about this. And when Harry is old enough, he needs to get this envelope. Okay? It's under the floorboard directly underneath the center of my bed. You'll know the password. He needed to keep it safe so I snuck in in the middle of the night one night and hid it. Harry must get this envelope Remus. I promised him. It was the one thing he asked of me before he died. If something happens to me before he gets this, tell someone else. James said something about the person 'knowing' when it's the right time. Remus promise me you won't forget. The one thing I regretted while I was in Azkaban was not having James tell you about the letter instead of me. Promise?"_

"_I promise Sirius."_

"_Thank you."_

_*end flashback*_

He ran past Regulus's room straight to Sirius's room. He placed a levitation spell on the bed and snuck under it finding an outlined square of wood. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The wood changed colors from an ordinary tan to a blue and slid out of place. Underneath he found a fairly large envelope. This was James's letter.

* * *

><p>"Harry?" Remus asked. It was the morning of Bill and Fleur's wedding and everyone was running around the Weasley house finishing a few last minute things. It was the perfect time for Remus to pull Harry aside. No one would notice his absence.<p>

"Ya Remus?" Harry replied, tying his shoe.

"Can I talk to you for a few minutes? It's very important."

"Ya sure." Remus led Harry outside to the backyard and sat down near one of Mrs. Weasley's flower gardens.

"Harry, what I have here is extremely important. Your father gave this to Sirius after they went into hiding. Before Sirius died he left it in my possession. You were to receive this letter when you were ready for it and, well, Harry, I think you are."

Remus took out of his robes a large, white, aged envelope with the words _Harry Potter_ on it in curly handwriting.

His mother's.

"Now I understand if you don't want to open it now. I don't know what's in that envelope but Harry, I hope it's everything you need it to be." Remus finished his speech and went inside to find the warm arms of Tonks waiting for him.

* * *

><p>I know this chapter was really short but the rest are much longer! I promise! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Ginny's Help

ok this is another short one! i appologize! but the next one is hideously long! it's taking me forever to type up! Im sorry this took so long to get up my computer has been giving me problems but i figured out how to work around them. You might find Ginny to be a little OOC but i need her to be right now so that the plot line makes sense :)

And thank you to the two people who reviewed. TWO! i couldn't believe it :D i barely expected one! thanks so much!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Harry Potter.<em>

He couldn't do this alone. He shrank the envelope and slid it into the pocket of his dress robes. He needed someone. He needed _Ginny_.

_Knock. Knock. _Harry waited patiently as he heard shuffling behind the door.

"Ron if that's you again no, you can't snog Hermione until after the ceremony. You'll ruin her make up!" Ginny shouted from behind the door.

"It's not Ron." Harry replied, not knowing what else to say.

Ginny opened the door, "Oh." She said. Harry sighed. He hadn't talked to Ginny since the funeral. It hurt him to be so distant from her but what else could he do? He needed to protect her. But not right now. He didn't think about what he was doing. He just did it.

"Ginny, look. I know this is probably not where I should be but I need you right now. Remus gave me a package from my parents and I… I…" Harry paused to take a deep breath so he wouldn't cry, "I can't do this alone." He raised his eyes from his feet, where they had been focused the entire time, to look into her eyes. The chocolate brown eyes that he _loved_. Her hard expression began to soften as she looked in his eyes. She saw his grief. _But he broke up with _you. _He's been nothing but a bastard. I should just hit him now. _Harry waited. He began to get anxious.

"Ginny?" She bit her lip and looked down. Harry sighed. "I understand. I'm sorry to bother you." He mumbled as he began to walk away. Ginny looked up. _He might be a compleat git but what kind of person would she be if she let him walk away when he really sounds like he needs her help?_ So she decided to help him.

No matter how much it hurt her.

"Okay."

Harry stopped. He turned around and saw Ginny looking at him. He smiled at her and for a moment, he felt like everything was going to be okay.

* * *

><p>Harry had let Ginny lead him back to the garden. He told her everything Remus had said word-for-word. She listened to all of it.<p>

"And now I need to open it. But I'm afraid. What if it isn't all I'm expecting it to be?"

"Harry. Your parents hid this so it could help you in some way. I'm sure whatever it is will be what u need it to be."

Harry looked at Ginny in the eyes once more and took the envelope out of his pocket and enlarged it.

There were those words again.

_Harry Potter_.

He opened it. Out slid two aged letters, a flattened jewelry box, and a flattened shoe box.

His eyes enlarged as he picked up the first letter. He looked at Ginny and she encouraged him to open it.

_Well, here goes nothing._


	3. Chapter 3: Lilly and James

Like i said, much MUCH longer than the other chapters! Sorry this took so long to get up! I had an sat class this morning and yesterday i had a back to school dance so i couldn't post. But i have some bad news... my dog ripped up 2 pages i wrote. i found them on the floor and managed to save the rest but im trying to figure out which parts of the story are missing and replace them from memory. The good news is that none of chapter four is ripped up so hopefully i'll have that up by tomorrow! Thanks for your patience!

Oh and Ginny might be a little bit ooc in this chapter. like i said before, i need her to be.

Disclaimer: i dont own harry potter. never have, never will... unfortunately

* * *

><p><em>Dear Harry,<em>

_I sincerely hope you never have to read this. But if you do, I hope Sirius has raised you well. And, though if Sirius raises you I doubt this will happen, that you'll meet Severus at some point in your life. The moment we heard that Voldemort knew the prophecy, we immediately decided something like this was necessary. There would be a time when you were feeling alone or just down. A while after we went into hiding, we realized that we would most likely die. We each gave one item that we thought would give you hope. My item is in the jewelry box. I'll miss it but if we don't get out of hiding alive, it's something you deserve to have. My engagement ring. I hope that whoever ends up in the possession of this ring is the woman you love more than anything in the world. And though I'm not there to approve, congratulations. And good luck to her. If you end up to be anything like James she'll need it. Now harry, though I'm not there to tell you, I want you to know just how much I love you. How much we love you. Though it sounds cheesy, I want you to know that you are the light of my world. _

Harry noticed that her writing suddenly became less neat and there was a tear stain in the corner of the parchment

_I would do anything to protect you Harry._

_Anything._

_I'm sorry if I'm not there to be your mother but I'm sure that if I die, I'll do it to save you. And Harry, though we're dead, we'll be watching over you._

_I love you._

_Your mother,_

_Lilly Potter_

Harry stared at the paper. She knew she would die. But that wasn't the important part. She just wanted to make sure he knew she loved him. He felt the tears pour down his cheeks as he felt Ginny hug him.

_The ring._

Harry sat there with Ginny's arms around him. He knew who should have the ring. Who deserved it. Who he wanted to have it. But he would do that later. First he had to read the second letter. He quickly shifted to return Ginny's hug and reached for the second letter.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

_Dear Harry,_

Harry noticed that this person's handwriting was much less neat.

_Well, if you're reading this I guess I'm dead. That sucks. Lilly said it's fairly inevitable. I mean, Voldemort is after us. Hopefully he won't find us but I don't care if he gets me. I just care about you and your mother._

_In her letter, Lilly probably made it sound like we both came up with this idea. She came up with it and I supported it. She's far more brilliant than she gives herself credit for._

Just like Hermione, Harry thought.

_I still can't believe she loves me. Every day I thank my lucky stars. Anyway, you don't want to hear about that. _

_So. I guess Padfoot raised you. The lucky git. Well, as long as it isn't Lilly's family I'm okay with that. _

Hah. Harry could only imagine how upset his father would be now.

_I hope you've learned to fly. And if Sirius hasn't taken you to a ton of games, punch him for me. I hope you managed to snatch the map from Filtch. The four of us decided we should have been more careful with the map when we realized there would be a little Maurader running around. _

_I hope you're enjoying Hogwarts as much as I did. I'm sorry I couldn't be at King's Cross to see you off. I think of all the things I want to see in my life and that's the most important one. The second of course being the moment we get your letter telling us you're in Gryffindor. I think Lilly is trying to prepare me already in case you don't get into Gryffindor. But I know you will. You're a Potter after all. _

_Well now I guess would be the best time to bring up the flattened shoe box. At least, that's what Lilly says it is. I gave you three things. First, the key to the Potter Mansion. Of course, since my parents were killed, I don't like to go there. All my childhood memories carry me away. Second, is my first broom. I shrank it a lot obviously. I'll miss it a lot while it's in hiding. I hope you play quittich as well as your old man does. Third is something I hold dear to me. The portrait Lilly and I had painted to put in the Potter Mansion after we got married. Who knows, we might even talk. Of course, you must remember that the people in the painting are just made of paint Don't sit in a corner and talk to us if we ever do talk. We aren't giving this to you so that you lose all social contact because you're talking to a painting. Don't make me regret giving it to you. _

_Last night, Sirius had the idea to switch secret keepers to Peter. He really can be brilliant sometimes. _

Harry snorted.

_When we told him about this, we decided to finish this today so he could show up tomorrow with Peter, switch, and hide this at Grimwauld Place. Sirius told me in private that if he ever feared death was nearing him, he would write a letter as well and place it in the box. So there might be that in there too. Though I sincerely hope to god that there isn't a letter in the box when you get this, I thought I should warn you just in case._

Harry stared at the paper. Had Sirius written a letter as well?

_Well Harry, I guess this is goodbye. While you're at Hogwarts, chase your dreams. I did. And my dreams gave me my beautiful wife and you. I love you._

_Your father,_

_James Potter_

_P.S. Potters always get their redheads. You might find this funny and personally, after getting something like this I would want a good laugh. I "prearranged" a marriage for you. Molly Weasley just had a little girl. Born with red hair on her head. When Sirius and I went to St. Mungos to congratulate Arthur (he works with us at the ministry when we have muggle questions) I saw the red hair and jokingly betrothed the two of you. I think her name was Ginerva. Can't be sure about that though. Even if you don't have a redhead though, never give up. Love you son._

Harry was astonished. He looked at Ginny and back at the paper. He stared at one word.

_Ginerva. _Ginny.

"My father jokingly betrothed us when he came to visit your mom in the hospital" He looked up and saw the blush creeping on her face. But, at the same time, did he see desire in her eyes?

No… he must be imagining it.

* * *

><p>Ok well there you go! Please review if you like it :) ill work on figuring out whats missing and hopefully get the rest of the story up by the end of next week. i already have ideas for a another story that would go with this. ;) hope u enjoyed!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Sirius and Lilly

Hey guys! IM SOOOO SOOOO SORRY that this took so long! I know i promised this by like sunday but i have had so much homework the past three days not to mention that sunday was quite eventful in my family. Today though, i found that i had about an hour of homework and decided to type up and post this. WHILE watching the PACKERS GAME (American Football for those who don't live in the USA) since i live in wisconsin and they're my favorite team in the world :) not to mention they're winning right now... god i hope i didn't just jinx that.

Well, Thank's for reading! i don't own harry potter

... WELL the Kansas Chiefs just made a touchdown. less than a minute after i typed that the packers were wining.

which means we're loosing now. :'( But enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>It was silent between the two for a while. Eventually Harry remembered Sirius's letter. He made the shoe box return to its normal size and opened it. Sure enough, there was another letter waiting for him.<p>

_Harry,_

Harry could recognize Sirius's scratch for handwriting anywhere.

_The ministry is after me, as you well know. I just "met" you yesterday. You look so much like your father when he was your age. I plan on telling Remus about this envelope soon. Harry, I'm sorry. If I end up giving you the envelope I'll take this out. I don't think I'll tell Remus about my letter though. I just got you two back. I don't need him to know that I'm already taking precautions incase of my… death._

_You're almost a man Harry. When I was your age we were finding passages and mapping them out on what would eventually become the Maurader's Map. You've already done much more than make a map, or at least if what Dumbledore tells me is true. _

_I'll make this quick. I imagine that you're already emotionally drained from reading your parents' letters. Inside of the envelope my letter was in there's another paper. It lists all four of the Black Properties and the key to my Gringotts Vault. Ya, that's a lot of stuff. One is the Black Mansion, one is 12 Grimwauld Place, one is a house on the coast of Ireland, and one is a Manor in Whales. Ireland's beautiful Harry. Just gorgeous. You're my heir Harry. The House of Black is now in your control._

_At Grimwauld place, take the pictures of James and I. In fact, everything's yours now little Prongs. Last night, your bravery reminded me so much of your father. I really miss him Harry. Your mother too. They were truly wonderful people and it's a shame you never got to know them. Never forget that Harry. Wherever they are I'm sure they're proud of you. And never forget that I love you. So much. _

_Your Godfather,_

_Sirius_

_P.S. In order to get into the Black Manor, you may have to show the house elves this letter to prove ownership. The Key to all four houses are in the vault and the keys serve as port keys. _

Wow.

He knew the responsibility that came with this letter. HE was the head of the House of Black and the House of Potter. The two richest families in the Wizarding closed his eyes. He had the Potter mansion, Grimwauld place, some place in Ireland, some place in Whales, and the Black Mansion. He used to have a cupboard. Now he had five properties all of which sounded extremely expensive. What was he even going to do with them all?

"I miss Sirius." Ginny said, shaking Harry out of his thoughts, after she glanced at the paper and recognized Sirius's handwriting.

"Me too Gin." Harry whispered quietly. Harry remembered something after she spoke. He began looking around for the jewelry box. Once he found it, he grabbed it and said, "Ginny? Can you close your eyes for a minute please?"

"Um, okay." A confused Ginny replied.

He made the box return to its normal height and opened it. The ring was beautiful. The diamond was average size with two small green diamonds on each side. On the inside of the ring, was a sentence. An engravement, "For my Lovely Lilly." Underneath the ring in the box, was another note.

_James has forgotten how many generations this has been in his family. The engraving changes to fit the name of the girl you love when they put it on. _

_Love,_

_Lilly_

With the ring tightly hidden in his fist, he told Ginny to keep her eyes closed. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. She was surprised but responded quickly. Harry Took her hand and placed the ring in her hand. She gasped and he whispered in her ear, "I love you." He couldn't believe he had finally said it.

She opened her eyes and looked into his. She could tell he was serious. Harry took the ring out of her hand and placed it on her finger.

"Marry me. When Voldemort is dead. Marry me."

Astonished, Ginny continued to look in his eyes. Finally, she got the courage to say, "I love you too Harry."

He smiled and looked down at her finger.

_It belongs there._ Was the only thought going through his head.


	5. Chapter 5: Gone

Okay guys! This one is super long to make up for the really short one on thursday :) but the packers ended up wining... just incase you were actually interested :D and read the A/N at the bottom please!

_I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER! _The one quote i used was because that's just something you cannot change.

* * *

><p><em>Do you, Ginerva Molly Weasley take Harry James Potter…<em>

She woke up with a start. It had been a wonderful dream but suddenly she remembered what had happened last night. The wedding, the dancing, the Death Eaters….

_Harry!_

She looked down to the empty bunk next to her bed. They were gone. Just gone. Hermione was not in the room. She just had to check Ron's room. She had to make sure.

Ginny ran up the stairs and wrenched the door open. The ghoul was laying in Ron's bed, drooling.

_They were gone._

She ran downstairs to the kitchen.

_They were gone._

She was the only one awake in the house, knowing everyone including her had been hit by at least one Cruciatis curse when they tried to get the information out of her family about where Harry was. They only tortured her for a minute. Her father… she didn't want to think about that. She sat in the chair and stared at the clock.

It seemed to be doing something strange. Ron's arm kept fluctuating between "Lost", "Traveling", and "Mortal Peril" which was where she and the rest of her siblings were.

_They're really gone._

* * *

><p>She stood in her room. Apparently she must have woken up some time before five since it was just now seven and she had watched Ron's arm fluctuate for at least an hour and a half. She closed her eyes and remembered what had only been two days ago. Harry's Birthday. The day she kissed Harry senseless. And yesterday, when she opened the envelope with him. The day of the wedding. The wedding that ended so badly. But suddenly, she was thinking of right before the wedding and looked down at her ring.<p>

_*Flashback*_

"_Ginny?"_

"_Yes Harry?"_

_The two of them had been lying outside hand-in-hand knowing that they had to go inside to finish getting ready for the wedding. And after a serious snog, they were enjoying their time together._

_But yet, only one thought could go through her head. _I'm marrying Harry Potter.

"_Ginny, I have to find something. That's why I have to leave. But I can't tell you any more than that no matter how much I wish I could. I just can't risk Voldemort finding out and though I know you won't tell him willingly… who knows what he could get out of you unwillingly. It's bad enough that I'm already putting you in danger by being engaged…"_

"_Harry, I'd rather be sitting at Hogwarts without you believing that when you got home we were going to get married then have you come home to the unknown."_

"_I love you so much Ginny. But what I'm about to do is for your own good."_

_Harry took his wand out and placed a glamour charm on her ring so that only she and Harry could see it._

"_While I'm gone I Can't be worried that someone will hurt you because you have a ring on your finger and they realize that you and I are getting married. Because if someone is holding you hostage Gin, I'll die to save you. And they know that." Harry was quiet for a minute while Ginny sat there silently. "I put the glamour charm on for your safety. Plus, if your brothers see that they'll kill me for sure." She sighed She knew this would happen."Ginny, there's something else I need to ask of you. While I'm running around, nothing in my possession will be safe. Please keep the box for me. I need it to stay safe. It's the one connection I have to my parents."_

_She sighed heavily._

"_Alright Harry. Will you be able to owl me at times?" She knew his answer would most likely be no but she couldn't help but be hopeful._

"_With the Death Eaters and Snape in charge at Hogwarts, no. IT's too risky. But when I'm upset or down, I'll think of you. I'll think of the ring on your finger and smile to myself because I'm going to marry the most beautiful girl in the world. The girl I _love_."_

_*End Flashback*_

Suddenly remembering his instructions, she ran into Ron's room. _Harry must have put it somewhere Ron wouldn't find it._

_UNDER HIS BED!_

Sure enough, as soon as Ginny moved a pair of reeking, dirty socks aside, she found the shoe box under his bed. She checked inside the box to make sure everything was there.

One of the keys was gone, and Sirius's letter was missing.

All she could do was pray that Harry had them.

* * *

><p>Harry was watching Ron get more and more agitated by the day. He thought of his back-up plan but remembered that they still probably had a long journey and didn't want to waste his chance. But at the same time, he knew that if he didn't tell Ron and Hermione they would not only be extremely mad but he was silently worried that they would leave him.<p>

As Ron and Hermione's bickering subsided, he decided to wing it. "Hermione, Ron, I know this wasn't what you expected the journey to be." Ron opened his mouth as if to say a snobby remark but Harry cut him off, "And I had a back-up plan just in case we were ever in a situation like this. Sirius left me the key to the Black Manor. Now Hermione, I know you won't like this but according to Sirius, the house is currently being run by House Elves who are still devoted to the Dark Lord. So in order to prove that I'm the rightful owner, I can't tell them who you two are until they've verified me. If they're still loyal to their former family, then it'll just be me who has been exposed to You-Know-Who." Harry didn't say his name because he didn't feel like getting into an argument with Ron right that moment. "So you two will stay under the invisibility cloak while we are using the port key since the key is one. I don't know if we will land inside or outside of the house so when we're using the port key you'll have to stay very close and keep the cloak on. Don't let go of the cloak, each other, or the key. Is that clear?"

Ron was dumb struck. Hermione was, to say, more than ecstatic.

"You've had a food source all this time?" He heard Ron say in a harsh whisper.

"Ron!" Hermione cried. "You can't be serious! Harry was keeping this for an emergency!"

"You made us stay in dangerous forests when we could have been on a cozy bed?"

"Ron, I didn't know who else would know of this house, or even who may be living there! It's risky!" Harry tried to explain himself.

"I knew I never should have trusted you." Ron said, sneering.

"**So why are you still here?" Harry asked Ron.**

"**Search me," said Ron.**

"**Go home then," said Harry.**

Ron was gone. He was gone. Just like that. Hermione and Harry sat together and tried to comfort each other for a while. They caught the Goblins', Ted's, and Dean's conversation and then, after giving Ron a week to come back (more than usual) they decided to use the port key, Hermione in the cloak and Harry in dress robes that Hermione had brought since he wanted to show authority to the house elves. He went into the bag Hagrid had given him and grabbed the Key. He decided to grab the note once they were there, afraid that he would drop it during their journey.

"Remember Hermione, don't let go of the cloak. No matter what."

She nodded her head at him, remembering the plan word for word. She grabbed on to the port key with one hand and desperately clung to the invisibility cloak.

* * *

><p>They showed up on the lawn of what looked like a castle. It was smaller than the castle, but not by much. Harry knew that the Blacks were the second oldest family in the Wizarding World but he never knew they were old enough to have a small <em>CASTLE!<em> Not to mention it was his now! He walked up to the house slowly, waiting to hear Hermione's footsteps before he took his next step. When he got to the door, he placed the large key into the key hole and it immediately opened to a house-elf.

"Hello. I assume you are Master Sirius's heir?" the ancient house elf croaked.

"Yes."

"Do you have proof?"

Harry dug for his letter and handed it to the elf when he found it. The house elf appeared to wave his hand over it and whisper a spell.

"It's authentic."

"Than kyou. Now, may I ask what your name is?"

"My name is Thing. My brother is Kreacher. He came to visit me the other day and your name was on his discussion list. Apparently he is very worried about you Master Potter."

"Why thank you for that information Thing. If Kreacher happens to drop by soon, tell him that for now we are safe."

"Master, aren't you staying for a while?" Thing asked.

"No Thing. My friend and I have only stopped by to eat and have a good night's rest. We can't risk being in one place for too long."

"Friend?" Thing asked. Hermione came out of the cloak and Thing stared. He then proceeded to narrow his eyes.

"_MUDBLOOD!_" Thing screeched, waking up some painting from the floor above them which was now screaming back, "_WHERE? KILL IT!"_

"THERE WILL BE NONE OF THAT WHILE I AM YOUR MASTER!_" _Thing looked at Harry as if he were insane.

"What are you doing with a _Mudblood_ in the noble House of Black?"

"This _witch_ happens to be my best friend and is the smartest witch of her age. She is helping me to defeat the Dark Lord. You are not to repeat this to anyone, especially any paintings. You cannot even repeat our names, what we look like, or that we were here. Is this clear Thing?"

"Yes master Potter."

"Good, now why don't you give us the grand tour?" Harry smiled at the elf as the elf gained a twinkle in his eyes at the prospect of showing of the mainly forgotten Manor.

* * *

><p>Harry was watching Hermione and Ron reunite. He couldn't help but think of his fiancé, Ginny. As soon as they got rid of Voldemort they would get married. He was sure of that. He looked at the mauraders map in his hands. He could see Ginny pacing back and forth alone in her dorm. And that's what kept him going.<p>

* * *

><p>Ok guys! thanks for reading! I know i had Ron leave earlier than he was supposed to but dont kill me please! it made sense in the story! thts what i wanted to tell you btw. to please not kill me :D<p>

ok thanks so much! review please!


	6. Chapter 6: The Lupins' fear

omg im SOOOO sorry this is so late! i meant for this to be up much much much earlier but ive been so busy i just havent had the chance! okay this is almost as long as the last one! im so proud of myself :D i added more as i was typing so i hope it all makes sense! im sick right now so thats why ive got the chance to do this right now but theres a packers game tomorrow so hopefully ill be able to put the next chapter up during that :D of course, i might have a few pissed off moments or moments of glee when they make no sense but THATS OKAY! Two more chapters! this is the closest ive ever been to finishing a story. i'm soooo close! okay sorry this is so long i really hope you enjoy the story :) ILL HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER UP TOMMORRO! i promise :)

A/N: i don't own harry potter. jk rowling does. that isn't my name. so i dont own harry potter.

* * *

><p>Ginny sat in the common room. With Snape as their headmaster and the Carrows watching every one's moves, there was little freedom for the students. It was nothing like when Dumbledore was headmaster. The fun was drained out of everything. Well, that is, besides her plots to undermine Snape and teach all the Death Eaters a lesson. The only thing that puzzled her was why Snape didn't touch the DA. He must have known of it after being in the Order when they went to the ministry in her fourth year…<p>

She missed Harry. She would play with her ring constantly but never took the glamour charm off it. It was long past midnight and she was alone she slid the ring of her finger and truly examined it for the first time since removing the ring removed the glamour charm. It was quite beautiful. The diamond was huge, much bigger than her mother's. When she looked on the inside of the gold, she was shocked. There was an inscription. _To my Ginny, _it read, _you are my hope._ The letters were small but she could still read them. She smiled as her eyes began to water. She slid the ring back on and was about to go to bed thinking of her fiancée when she heard a sudden _pop_.

"Miss Weasley," the house elf said, "the Headmaster wishes to see you."

She followed the house elf out of the common room wondering silently. _What could Snape want with me at one in the morning?_ She heard the house elf mumble a password. She hadn't realized they were already at the gargoyle statue as it began to spin. He pointed to the steps which she climbed leaving the house elf and entering the headmaster's office.

"If it isn't Ginny Weasley." Snape said, greeting her in his typical fashion – coldly.

"Hello Headmaster." She said with as little respect as possible.

"It seems that Lupin has an urgent need of you. You may use the fireplace to floo to headquarters."

Ginny was immensely surprised. _What would Remus, of all people, want of me at one in the morning? I'D LIKE TO DREAM OF HARRY IN PEACE!_ She, of course, had forgotten that Snape was a Ligilimens and when she saw his smirk she immediately regretted her thoughts.

"Of course, if you wish to dream… er… sleep…"

"Shut up." Ginny flamed back.

"Just hurry up Weasley. I'd like to get back to my own dreams."

She stared at Snape and whispered her next thought. _How could anyone be so mean?_ Regardless, she grabbed a handful of floo powder from the bowl above the fireplace and said clearly, "12 Grimwauld Place".

Unbeknownst to her, as she grabbed the floo powder, Snape saw something on her hand that he hadn't seen in almost 17 years now. On her finger. On her _Ring _finger.

It was Lilly's engagement ring,

_How did that boy get that?_

* * *

><p>"Remus?", Ginny called, hoping this wasn't some kind of trap that Snape had set up. He was talking about headquarters though so it had to be safe. She coughed. There was a hideous amount of dust and it felt like the place had been abandoned for ages. She heard a baby's cry. "Remus?"<p>

She saw Tonks come into the room in what seemed to be in a hurry. "Oh Ginny, Remus is changing Teddy's diaper. Give him just a minute. Thanks for coming so late, we didn't know who else to ask. When we thought of you we were afraid you might be doing homework or sleeping."

"I was just chilling in the common room, don't worry."

It got quiet for a minute. Ginny started playing with her ring just to pass the time when Tonks said, "That's one big diamond. Mind if I ask you who gave you that beauty?"

Ginny paled. She'd forgotten to replace the glamour charm on her hand after she removed the ring.

"Um…" she said, blushing, "Please don't tell anyone. I forgot that the glamour charm broke off when I took it off earlier. Harry proposed before Bill and Fleur's wedding. It was his mother's."

"So that's what was in that envelope. And don't worry, I won't tell." She said with her typical Tonks smile.

"Tell what?" Remus asked as he walked into the room with a package under his harm. She didn't see the package because she was working on suppressing her blush.

Tonks looked at Remus innocently and said, "Harry and Ginny are secretly engaged. Oops…", she said as she laughed. Ginny blushed furiously.

"Don't worry Ginny, I overheard the conversation and Mrs. Lupin seemed to know that. A future lesson for you Ginny, nothing gets passed an Auror." Remus said as he chuckled.

After Ginny got over her blush which managed to match her hair, she quietly replied, "Please don't tell anyone!"

Remus chuckled again, "Ah, of course not Ginny. His mother's ring too. Did the engraving change?"

"Um… I thought it was like that already?"

"Uh, no. That ring is very special. IT's been in the Potter family for a long time. The engravement changes when it's on the finger of the current heir's true love."

Ginny sat straight up. "Yes it changed."

Remus smiled. He'd remembered James's joy when the engraving changed for Lilly. "Now Ginny, for the reason why you're her. Since you have Harry's mother's ring, I'm assuming you know about the envelope?" She nodded. "Well, Nymphadora and I have decided to do the same for Teddy. You know well that we are fighting every day for the defeat of Voldemort and it might just happen that we have the same fates as Lilly and James." Tonks looked down as Remus went over to his wife to put her arm around her in comfort. "Harry's his Godfather, and eventually you'll be Harry's wife, so I'd like for you to know where I'm hiding this. I'm placing it in the same spot Harry's was. Please follow me." He led Ginny up the stairs and into Sirius's old room. The place appeared to be in ruin. Torn apart for it's valuables. "Under Sirius's bed there's a loose floorboard in the center. The password is 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good'. It will turn blue. Watch." Remus levitated the bed and followed his own instructions. He did the same thing Sirius had done all those years ago, but this time, he was hiding it for his own son.

"Okay Remus."

"Are you sure you're okay with this? You don't have to keep this secret for us if you don't want to." Tonks said in a motherly way that Ginny almost found strange coming from the young Auror.

"I'm more than okay with this. I'm just glad to know how much you two trust Harry and I. I promise that if anything happens to the two of you, Harry and I will take care of Teddy as if he were one of our own." As she listened to herself, she realized how mature she sounded, as if she and Harry were already married and had children.

"Thanks Ginny, you have no idea how much that means to us. Why don't you floo back to Hogwarts? I'm sure Severus is waiting up for you."

"Okay Tonks. And Remus?"

"Mhm?"

"Thank you for giving Harry the package when you did. You truly had perfect timing." She said as she smiled while flashing him the ring.

"It told me when the time was right. I'm glad everything worked out well."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>It was Christmas and she was home. Well, at least, as close to home as home could be with the continuing disappearances and not knowing if Harry, her brother, or Hermione were alive. Everyone was worried. Christmas just wasn't the same without them. She sat on the porch with Fred. They looked out at the fields silently. It was a pleasant silence though. She looked at her ring and smiled.<p>

"Do you think they're thinking of us today Fred?"

"Ya Gin. Wherever they are Ron and Hermione are probably snogging by a tree wishing they were here so they could have a comfortable bed,"

"while Harry's wishing you were there to snog senseless." George finished Fred's sentence as he came out of the house onto the porch.

Ginny began to blush. "I'm sure they're all thinking of us appropriately and Ron and Hermione aren't snogging in a corner. Plus, Harry and I aren't together anymore." She was going to stick to her and Harry's story.

"Really little sister?" Said Fred.

"You think Hogwarts's best pranksters in two decades don't notice,"

"your constant staring,"

"at your left ring finger?"

Ginny's eyes bulged as her mouth dropped open.

"Don't worry," Fred added.

"Mom and the others are too worried about Harry, Ron, and Hermione to figure it out."

"Not that we aren't worried about them too,"

"we just figure they know how to handle themselves."

Ginny stared at her brothers as they began laughing at her reaction. Once their laughter had died down, she got the guts to ask the question that she was hoping they would answer themselves. "So… do you… um… do you approve?"

Fred and George looked at each other and back at Ginny.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"That Git's smart and a noble jackass. But he knows not to hurt you," George said,

"since there'd be six Weasley boys on his tail if he did."

"Plus, you love him and he loves you."

"And you didn't even need the love potion you asked for!"

"Fred! I thought we weren't going to talk about that!" Ginny said, completely flustered.

"Just remember, if he ever hurts you,"

"Tell George and I. He'll have a hideous amount of pain coming his way."

* * *

><p>Review if you want to make my day :) if you dont thats okay too :)<p>

and remember

I PROMISE TO PUT ANOTHER CHAPTER ONTO THIS STORY BY MIDNIGHT 9/18 CENTRAL TIME (aka i live in america you figure it out)


	7. Chapter 7: Harry and Hogwarts

Okay I have tons of things to appologize for. First off, this chapter is shorter than the others ive been posting recently. secondly, ive changed with the order of events even though i said this stayed with the story line of the book. thirdly, i didnt update when i said i would.

Honestly? Some bad things have happened in the last two weeks reguarding my family and i really dont thing you want to hear me complain about it. So i wont. but it slowed me down on my ability to update but i have tons of stories that ive written with my extra time since ive had time to kill without the availability of a computer. so my updates may be less frequent but theyre going to be longer. the reason why this was so short was because i had a middle section of it (you may notice a jump) but themiddle section really didn't have anything to do with the main point of the story. it was ginny fighting on her own. if enough people want it, i'll type it up and make it a seperate story, but i just felt it really had nothing to do with the final point of my story. and i got really caught up in ideas so thats why it strayed.

ok i just want to say that i am COMPLETELY aware that i am messing with the events. Honestly, if Ginny was engaged to harry, i think she would have changed her mindset to be even stronger than she was before. MY CHANGES ARE INTENTIONAL

ok now that THAT'S all settled, i hope you enjoy the chapter :) if you like review!

* * *

><p>Most people returned from the winter holidays, but some didn't. That had been happening after every break for about a year now though. It had been a while since break had ended and Ginny and Neville were always n the common room trying to figure out what to teach the DA and when they could hold meetings without the Carrows or Snape's attention.<p>

Things at Hogwarts had become worse, the only news they got from the outside world was from their two way radio or Aberforth Dumbledore. The only reason why they had contact with him was because Ginny had found a passage to hogs head via a portrait of the Dumbledores' younger sister. She found it because she was hungry after she had started hiding from her family and the Carrows in the room of requirement after running away during spring break. Neville had showed up shortly afterwards. The connection they had with Aberforth was priceless. He gave them more clue ins on Harry and the Order before that crumbled as well. But even Potterwatch wasn't giving her much information on her fiancée. And it scared her.

* * *

><p>Neville and Ginny stared at the portrait.<p>

"I'm sorry Arianna, but could you please repeat that?" Ginny said completely shocked.

"Aby said to send one of you because the 'golden trio' has come back to Hogs Head. And that's okay." She said softly.

"Thank you." Ginny looked at Neville. Neville's excitement showed in his eyes while she knew hers only showed fear. "Neville, why don't you go. I don't think I can handle… you know."

"Okay Gin. I get it." He smiled at her and swung the portrait open, leaving Ginny to prepare their small Army of Hogwarts's runaways for the battle that Harry's arrival signified.

* * *

><p>The fighting had stopped.<p>

Ginny walked quickly, briskly. She had just helped someone back into the castle but someone else was there. She could feel it. The worst part was that she _knew_ it was Harry. She just didn't want to believe it. Surely he was with Ron. Of course he was with Ron. She reached the Great Hall and called out, "Harry?" She didn't get a response but she saw Hermione. She looked like she was crying into one of Ron's hugs. Neville stood next to them, shocked about something. Surely there were just crying about _Fred_ though. They had to be. Harry _never_ would go to Voldemort. Or at least, that's what she wanted to believe.

"Hermione?" the bushy haired girl was unresponsive to her. "Hermione? Where's Harry?" Ginny asked, beginning to get desperate. Her worst fears were starting to fester. _Stupid noble git…_

Hermione raised her head from its place in Ron's chest. She just looked at Ginny. Only one thought resided in Hermione's head: _How can I tell her?_

"_Hermione! WHERE IS HARRY POTTER?_" Ginny practically screamed. Her trembling was over-taking her as her thoughts turned all for the worst. _That bloody noble git. He couldn't. He didn't. He wouldn't. Going to Voldemort would be giving in._

Her eyes began to water as Hermione stared. "Harry… Harry's gone Gin. He went to Voldemort."

Ginny's entire body was shaking furiously. "No." she half-sobbed, half-whispered. "No. He promised. He promised he'd come back. He promised me he'd marry me when Voldemort was dead. He promised." She felt someone grab a hold of her as she was about to collapse. She didn't even know who it was as her eyes were bleeding tears and all she could hear were her own sobs.

* * *

><p>She had finally begun to calm down. It had turned out to be Neville that had grabbed her and held her. She looked around at all the dead bodies. Fred, Remus, Tonks, Collin. Now Harry? She looked at her hand. What was the point of the glamour charm now? Their secret wasn't one she wanted to keep anymore. She wanted to say she was revenging her fiancée when she killed Death Eaters. And if she died, she wanted to die as <em>Harry Potter's fiancée. <em>She removed the charm and a surge of confidence awakened in her. _I'm not the only one who can see it now._

She stood and Neville joined her. Apparently some how they had ended up on the floor. Probably because her sobs were too much for Neville to handle. All she could do now was wait and hope Harry survived. The pair stood for a while until they heard a screaching "_NO!_" coming from outside of the castle. They ran as fast as they could but Ron and Hermione beat them there.

Ron and Hermione screamed as Ginny pushed past them. She looked at the floor in front of Voldemort where everyone else was staring.

"Harry! HARRY!" her piercing cry could be heard by everyone.

_No._

_He can't be._

_Dead._

_Her Harry was Dead._

She lunged for Voldemort. He had Harry _at his feet_. She had never seen such a sickening sight. She was being held back. Probably by Neville once again but she didn't really know. She didn't really care either. All she could do was try to get to him. Because the bloody bastard was _smirking_.

She stopped struggling after a while. It was useless. Harry's _true_ death was starting to get to her and Voldemort was talking. Neville noticed her stillness and stepped forward. Words were going between Neville and Voldemort. She couldn't take her eyes off of Harry though. She was looking at his face when suddenly,

_*twitch*_

His eye. His eye twitched.

Voldemort was distracted with Neville. A theory was starting to sink into her head but she ignored it. _It could have been my imagination. How would he be able to get away with faking? Surely Voldemort would have checked? How could he even be alive?_

She looked away, unable to keep her attention on Harry any more. Something major was going on between Voldemort and Neville. She watched as Neville as he slayed the snake. It was _epic!_

"Where's Harry?" Everyone's eyes moved to the spot where Harry's "dead" body had been just moments before.

"I TOLD YOU TO TAKE THE INVISIBILITY CLOAK!" Bellatrix cried.

_He's alive. Her Harry was alive. And it was time to fight._

"DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY! ATTACK!"She shouted and the battle commenced again.


	8. Chapter 8: I You

Hello everyone! i hope i updated soon enough :D i hate it when authors don't update for forever... anyways packers played again today and we DOMINATED! it was amazing to watch! ok so i wont make u read about my sports obsession... just my Harry Potter one :) ok so the ending of this chapter is why i made teddy older in my story than he was in the books. because i think its just adorable and if you dont think it is u can shove it up your a**. :D

Thanks for reading!

I DONT OWN!

* * *

><p>"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" She heard her mother scream as she rushed passed Ginny. Ginny watched as her mother killed Belatrix. Voldemort's sickening roar of frustration burst from his mouth. He was seething.<p>

She could see Harry now. He and Voldemort were circling each other. Every other battle in the great hall had stopped to watch them. The two opposites had everyone's attention. Harry was explaining how his willingness to _die_ protected everyone else from Voldemort. Ginny's anger over Harry's disappearance simmered down as she saw Harry and Voldemort draw their wands.

"EXPELIARMUS!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Her heart stopped. The two spells met each other and she watched in delight as Harry caught Voldemort's wand and Voldemort's spell rebounded on himself. Any frustration she'd had with Harry was gone. Everyone swarmed him as her mother came up behind her. Ginny was still. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"I can't believe it." Her mother said.

"I know." Ginny whispered. All their problems were gone. Now it would be just the two of them.

"Ginny, when were you going to tell me you two are engaged?"

Ginny's eyes bulged. Her mother's stern voice stood out among the cheers. "Um… when the war was over and Harry and I were ready to tell everyone."

Molly chuckled lightly, "Oh sweetie. You should have told me. At least now I know you were fighting so hard against Snape and running away for your _fiancée _and not your _ex_-boyfriend, even if you did still love him. Go find him. We'll talk later." Mrs. Weasley smiled at her only daughter with a twinkle in her eye.

* * *

><p>Harry sighed as he sat down on a bench. He was so happy the war was over. He wanted to find Ginny but he knew if he made any sort of movement, other people's eyes would turn and people would notice him once again. He closed his eyes for a moment and listened to the background noise. He heard sobs, some binding charms (probably on the Death Eaters), laughter, cheers, footsteps…<p>

"Harry?" Ginny's sweet voice filled his ears. "Oh Harry." His eyes opened as she sat next to him and hugged him till his sore body felt like it would break. But he didn't mind. She kissed him passionately and it was the best kiss he'd ever had. He felt like everything was going to be okay for a change. He broke the kiss and gave her a cheeky grin.

"Let's save that for later." He whispered seductively in her ear.

Ginny shivered. "Ginny?" Luna, whose voice surprised both of them, said, "Ginny, George told me to find you. He wants to talk to you." Ginny sighed. She kissed Harry quickly and followed Luna as Harry went to find Hermione and Ron.

* * *

><p>Harry smelled the clean calm air. He and Ginny were sitting on the porch of the burrow, holding hands. Both of them felt at peace.<p>

"You know, the last time I was sitting on the porch, Fred approved of us getting married." She told Harry quietly.

"You told him?" Harry was shocked but didn't want to be hard on her. Fred had just died but she had promised not to tell! The only people who knew were Hermione, Neville, Ron, and somehow Mrs. Weasley. Snape had known as well and once Harry mentioned that memory of Snape's, Ginny almost dropped the plate she'd been carrying. Harry was glad that Remus and Tonks had found out before they'd died. They hadn't told her family yet since it was just too soon. They'd just defeated Voldemort. He wanted to celebrate that _before_ he got pumbled by six Weasley boys.

"Of course not. But Fred and George figured it out. While you were gone, apparently I looked at my ring often. Don't worry though. Everyone else was too distracted to figure it out. Why don't we tell the rest of the family right before I go to Hogwarts and you go to Auror training with Ron? It might even pressure Ron into actually asking Hermione out!"

Harry sighed. He was very nervous but he knew it had to be done. A few minutes passed and a comfortable silence hung in the air. Harry thought of the remembrance stone that he'd gone back into the forest to grab after the fight. He thought of Remus and Tonks. And _Teddy_.

"Ginny?"

"Ya?"

"Let's go visit Teddy." Harry smiled as Ginny nodded her head.

* * *

><p>"He's so small." Harry said, holding his godson in awe. Before they'd left, Ginny had told Harry about Remus and Tonks's package. He was very glad they'd thought of it. Of course it <em>was<em> Remus.

Ginny had left Harry alone with Teddy while she talked with Andromeda about Teddy's future. It was funny the way that they already acted like a married couple.

"Hello Teddy." Harry said. The child's big brown eyes stared at him and he chuckled. "You remind me of me. I'll be here for you Teddy. That will be the difference. No one will hurt you in your childhood, I promise. You'll be so much happier than I was. I just hope I can be as great of a Godfather as Sirius was. I don't ever hope to replace Remus, but I promise I'll be there for you. Like an Uncle. Whenever you need me, I'll be there." He smiled at the bundle in his arms. The child giggled as Harry, who was still a little uncomfortable with babies, watched Teddy's brown eyes turn green, his facial structure change, his hair change colors and get messy, and a clump of skin on his forehead became a lightning shaped scar.

"I you!" The baby smiled and giggled happily. Harry chuckled. Ginny walked into the room and looked at Teddy, extremely amused.

"Hrm… I wonder who my Fiancée is." She said as she picked up teddy and kissed him on his 'scar'. Teddy giggled again as his hair and facial features returned to normal. Ginny placed him in the crib and hugged Harry tightly. "He's most definitely the production of Remus and Tonks. Only Remus would be saying words at nine months and only Tonks would be changing her features like that and giggling constantly. THAT will be an interesting combination when he's older." Ginny laughed.

Harry smile at his fiancée. "I'm so glad I proposed."

Ginny beamed up at him. "Me too Harry, me too."

* * *

><p>I hope you liked! i only have the epilogue left to put up and ive already got my next story and im working on typing it up aswell as a one shot. please review!<p> 


	9. Epilogue: Those Who Came Before Us

IM SOOOOO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! i truely appologize but i had some computer troubles and then i got so loaded with homework that its just not even funny... i really appologize but i hope this super long epilogue will help.

_**PLEASE READ THE END NOTE AFTER READING THE EPILOGUE. DON'T FORGET. IT'S IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**_

Besides that, enjoy! this is the end ofthis story!

DISCLAIMER: i dont own harry potter. JK Rowling Does and she's awesome

* * *

><p>Ginny opened her eyes. The bright sunlight shone through the window of her dormitory. She sighed. She and Hermione were back at Hogwarts. The past summer had proven itself to be the best and worst of her life. She missed those who had died, especially Fred. At the same time though, she'd had the first summer for a long time that was care-free. This summer was so different from every previous summer she'd had. She and Harry had gone to visit Teddy numerous times, and he told her everything that had gone on while they were on the run. They'd spent many summer nights talking to their hearts content. Of course, they weren't able to spend <em>all<em> night together because though the family knew they were dating at that point, they had no idea the two were engaged. Only Molly, George, Ron, and Hermione knew and that was how they'd wanted to keep it. Well, until three days ago. The day before Ginny and Hermione left for Hogwarts, Ginny and Harry had announced their engagement. Now that the news was public all six Weasley men pulled Harry aside to "talk". His face once they were done was priceless. Just remembering it made her laugh.

This year, September first was a Friday so she had Saturday and Sunday to get prepared for classes and such. She'd just woken up and looked at the clock. _Ten, wonderful._ She sighed happily again, noticing her other dorm mates were already gone for the day.

Venturing into her trunk, she grabbed the envelope that Harry had wanted her to take to Hogwarts with her to keep it safe. Plus, he had wanted to take a breather from everything that screamed "boy-who-lived" and this was one way he could do that. A constant reminder of the parents that died for him was one of those things. Though he hadn't said it out loud, she knew it was implied. He'd given her permission to look through it and since she had nothing better to do, she did. She brought the envelope to her bed and carefully poured out its contents. Smiling at the letters, she looked at the box and enlarged it. She opened it and found the jewelry box. Looking at where her ring used to live gave her splendid shivers.

"Who the hell are you?" she heard a man's voice say. She dropped the box and squeaked.

"James! That was rude!" A woman scolded as Ginny began to panic. She jumped off of her bed and looked around the room for the two people whose voices she'd heard. "Please forgive my husband, he is quite the idiot. And if you don't know where our voices are coming from, why don't you look where you opened our envelope." Ginny was shaking as she slowly trembled back towards her bed. Ever since the battle, no one surprised people. This was why. Her flashbacks from the battle set in as she realized that there was a source less voice ringing through her head once again.

As she approached the bed, she saw what looked to be a picture frame. _No, it can't be_. She finally saw the rest of the picture. James and Lilly potter were smiling at her excitedly. She reached out her hands and gently grabbed on to the sides of the frame. Making sure to keep the frame even, she sat down on her bed and stared at the two who she had dreamed of so often in her youth.

_Lilly and James Potter_ read the inscription at the bottom of the frame.

"You're… you're… you're Harry's parents." Both James and Lilly laughed.

"Is it really that hard to believe? I'm sure you've met us." Lilly said brightly.

"Well… you remember the conditions Lils…" Both of the people in the portrait's eyes turned darke and their laughter and excitement was wiped off of their faces.

"What conditions?" Ginny heard herself ask. She was intrigued.

"Well, we were magically set to wake when Voldemort's soul was gone from the earth and we were in the possession of one of Harry's dear friends." Lilly replied.

"Yes, we were magicked on October tenth, 1981. Mind telling us the date Miss…"

"Weasley, Mr. Potter. My name is Ginny Weasley." James smiled as she continued, "And the date today is September second, 1998." James and Lilly were silent. Ginny began to feel extremely uncomfortable. Sorrow was etched onto their faces as their happy faces changed. "What's wrong?"

"Well, we were hoping that we'd be able to wake up sooner is all." Lilly said quietly. "When can we see him?"

"Well, I can call him on our two way mirrors now if you'd like."

"Two-way mirrors? Like the ones I made for Sirius and I?"

"Well yes but not quite. Harry made us ours." She didn't want to tell him about what happened to his mirrors due to the smile on his face when he'd mentioned them. She went into her trunk and grabbed the mirror that she was sure Harry would have with him.

* * *

><p>"Bloody Hell Ron!" Harry laughed hysterically as Ron and George told the story of when Fred and George pranked Ron into thinking that Luna Lovegood liked Ron. Of course, this had been when they were much younger just before first year. Innocent little 10-year old Ron had been playing Quittich with his brothers when they spotted Luna and Ginny playing a few feet away from the goal post.<p>

Suddenly, Harry felt the two-way mirror vibrate in his pocket. "Sorry guys, that was hilarious but Ginny's calling." Ron twitched as George laughed and gave him a wink. Harry just smiled as he got up from the couch and went up the stairs to Ron's room. He wanted to be able to talk to Ginny alone.

When he was at the top of the stairs and about to enter Ron's room, he took out the vibrating mirror and tapped it with his wand. Ginny's beautiful face showed up and he smiled. "Hello love, what's up?"

"Hello Harry! Enjoying your last weekend before Auror training starts?"

"Yes, very much so. George and Ron were just telling me about the time that the twins made Ron think that Luna liked Ron. It was so funny."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. But I have something I think you should know. You know that portrait that your parents left you in the package?"

"Ya?"

"They woke up."

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much Headmistress." Harry said as he stepped out of the fireplace. Minerva McGonagall was the headmistress and since the fireplace in her office was the only one connected to the outside world, Harry contacted her as soon as he could to see if he could visit.<p>

"Oh it was really no problem and now that you aren't a student any more please call me Minerva." She flashed him a smile and turned to her desk to get back to work.

Harry quickly left the Headmistress's office and ran the whole way to the Gryffindor Common Room. The halls were empty since almost everyone was outside on the beautiful day. But, of course, he could care less. All that mattered was that he could finally have a real conversation with his parents while he wasn't afraid of dying. It would be a wonderful change.

Harry reached the common room but was unable to get in because he didn't know the password for the fat lady to let him in. He took his mirror out of his pocket and called Ginny.

"Gin I don't know the password."

"Oh sorry Harry, you know what I'll just come out and get you." She flashed him a smile as she canceled the connection. Within a minute the portrait door was open and he saw Ginny's face shining brightly back at his.

* * *

><p><strong>16 12 years later** (aka 17 years after the battle, James is in his first year and Teddy is in his seventh)

"Oh Harry, what am I going to do with you?" Ginny said as she fixed Harry's tie.

Harry chuckled at his wife. "Ready to go?" Today was the 17th anniversary of the war and Harry was to give his annual speech. He liked to keep it short, just mentioning that those we love will never really go away and that good will always triumph and whatever else he could think of for that year. He really didn't like the speech or the attention part. The only reason why he went was because all the members of the DA and those who fought against Voldemort would be there and it was a great way to see them all again in the same place and catch up with them. It was also a great chance to make sure no one would ever forget what a dark wizard like Voldemort was capable of.

"As ready as I'll ever be. But Harry, don't forget to talk to Teddy today okay?"

"Don't worry, I will love." Harry grabbed her hand and he apparated just outside of the Hogwarts gates. Ginny would come later with Albus and Lilly because Harry needed to talk to Teddy and help set up for the ceremony. Neville was waiting behind the gates for him. He smiled at his old friend.

"Hello Harry."

"Hello Neville."

"So," Neville began as he opened the gates and they began to climb the carriage that was carried by the not-so-invisible thestrals, "how's being Head Auror going for you?"

Harry blushed. He'd been head Auror for the last ten years. He didn't want to be Head Auror but since he was the only real option he took the job reluctantly and did his best to be fair. "I'll tell you if you tell me how it feels to be Headmaster of Hogwarts." Neville laughed.

"Touché." The headmaster smiled widely."You know, Percy has been thinking of retiring. I think he wants to go back into the ministry. That would leave our defense position open." Harry was silent. He was pleasantly surprised. Denis Creevey, the brother of Colin Creevey, was his deputy. He would do a wonderful job as Head Auror. And teaching Defense would mean that he would be back with his old friends and someone that he had been aiming to make into a new one. Hermione was teaching Transfiguration, Ron was the Flying coach, and Draco Malfoy was the potions teacher. He smiled.

"I think that would work. I think that would work very well Neville." The carriage stopped and the two got out. The sun was shining and the new spring was echoing through the Hogwarts grounds. There was already a small stage set up near the lake and chairs were beginning to be set up by the prefects, head boy, and the head girl. One of which was Teddy Lupin. "Neville. Do you mind if I steal Teddy for a moment. I need to talk to him."

"Of course Harry, whatever you want. Besides they're already ahead of schedule they were only supposed to have just finished the stage." Neville smiled as he went towards the entrance of Hogwarts, "I'll be back. I need to get the faculty to begin rounding up the students."

Harry watched his old friend walk into the school. He could still remember the time when Neville received his remembrall. He smiled and remembered Teddy. He turned and saw that Teddy had already seen him and was on his way to say hello. "Harry! Harry! You're already here!" Harry smiled at his godson.

"Teddy. Just the man I wanted to talk to." Harry said as Teddy hugged him. "I've already asked your headmaster if I could steal you. Do you mind?"

"Oh of course not just let me tell the prefects." Teddy ran back to the other students as Harry began to walk towards the forest. He stopped at the edge and remembered the last time he was in the forest. 17 years may be a long time, but Harry remembered everything vividly.

"What's up Harry?" Teddy said breaking Harry's trance.

Harry figured that just telling him would be the best way to give him the package. "Teddy, I have something thing for you. Before my parents died, they knew they were being hunted by Voldemort. They made a package for me incase anything bad happened to them. Your mother and father made one for you too. They asked Ginny to keep it safe since they knew we would eventually get married. Don't tell anyone but we were secretly engaged during the war. I must say she gave me a reason to keep going. Anyway, I have it here. Would you like it now or after the ceremony?"

Teddy was silent. Harry didn't press him because knew he just needed a moment. He could read Teddy like a book. Sure enough, a minute later, Teddy said, "Now please. I just want to have it. I'll be at the ceremony though. I just want to know it's real."

Harry nodded remembering when Remus gave him his envelope. He felt like he was passing along a sad tradition.

"You'll be a great man Teddy. Don't ever forget that." Harry said as he walked out of the forest knowing that Teddy would follow.

* * *

><p>"I know I usually come to this podium every year and commemorate the end of the Second Wizarding War." Harry said, opening his speech, "But this year I decided to say something different. Today I want to differentiate a group of people, both live and dead, that gave us the ability to celebrate our lives today." Harry looked at Ginny sitting next to Teddy with Lilly, James, and Albus sitting next to them. As he looked at the pride in Teddy's eyes, he couldn't help but feel grateful for a single envelope that affected his life in more ways than he could ever imagine.<p>

* * *

><p>OMG wow i just finished my first story :D like im all done!<p>

_**NOW THE IMPORTANT ENDNOTE THAT I HOPE YOU DIDNT FORGET**_

I have a poll on my profile for you to take. I am working on two stories and a oneshot right now and i really want to know which one i should put up next so please help me out!


End file.
